


to trying new things

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Jean gets embarrassed about his kinks and Marco is a supportive boyfriend.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 35
Collections: anonymous





	to trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> never be ashamed of your kinks! Have fun and be honest with your partner

Marco knows he's good looking. Some people might disagree, citing the metal plate in his head, his empty eyesocket, or his missing arm but they're just plain wrong. It's not just his opinion either, it's a fact. But it shouldn't really matter what he looks like, according to Marco at least. It doesn't matter what anyone looks like, they're all people with a right to love. It's their hearts, he says, that make a person worth loving. Their ability to give their all and protect those close to him. 

That doesn't mean he can't appreciate how hot his boyfriend is though. Jean is certainly a looker, something Marco has professed to him on many the occasion. Jean's reaction is always the same, he blushes and teases him for talking like an old man. Marco always shakes his head in response, says if Jean he wants to blame anyone for the way he speaks he should blame James Dean. If he didn't look like that Marco wouldn't have watched "East of Eden" and "Rebel Without a Cause" so much growing up. He still likes the movies as old school as they seem with twenty-odd years of perspective. He doesn't get tight in the pants when Jim and Judy kiss anymore, he has a boyfriend of his own now, but his heart still swells at some of the scenes with Plato and John. 

They're having one of those predictable little scenes now. Jean flips up the collar of his shirt and leans over the dinner table conspiratorially before breaking into a horrendous James Dean impersonation. "Baby, we can drive," he takes a moment and gives Marco his best smoldering stare "all night." It's not even a quote but Marco doesn't judge. He just smiles around his bite of pumpkin ravioli. 

"You aren't too different actually. You're a bit of a bad boy after all." He offers with a shrug watching as Jean balks at the comment. 

"A bit? I fought a cop at a punk show!" He says after swallowing, "I think that makes me a lot more than a bad boy." 

"You punched him once before Armin had to jump in and take over." Jean frowns at that but stays quiet. He remembers that night with more clarity than he should considering the copious alcohol consumption which had occurred. He had only been there to impress Mikasa anyway, but he'd rather not recount that embarrassment. 

"Besides," Marco continues with a cheery tone, "You like being called a good boy when we get intimate." Jean goes beat red immediately, choking on his pasta. 

"Getting intimate?" He stutters over the first syllable, "Did you just call sex "getting intimate"? You really are 90." He says, avoiding the topic at hand. Marco laughs, a hearty thing from his stomach, and Jean is almost in enough love to forget his embarrassment. Almost. 

"We're alone in our apartment, there's no reason we can't talk about it." Marco encourages, waving his fork to emphasise his point. "Communication is the key to a healthy sex life." 

"I know that." Jean's still blushing heavily as he talks, spearing some more food on his fork. "I don't have a problem communicating, you're only getting plowed into the mattress every couple nights because we talked it out." 

"That's fair," Marco remains annoying unphazed by the topic at hand. They're only 24, Marco still laughs at Jean's fart jokes, he should have the decency to be a little embarrassed about sex like Jean is. 

"And who told you I like being treated like that anyway?" Jean starts up again as Marco takes a sip of beer. "Just because I was a fat kid doesn't mean I only get off with someone telling me i'm good." 

"I'm not saying that's the reason, but I know you like it. Your body told me."

"Now that's just cheesy." He bites back though he can't help but smile. Marco wouldn't be Marco if he wasn't cheesy. 

"Maybe it is, but it's the truth." Marco reaches a hand across the table to place atop his boyfriend's. Jean stills for a moment and stares at the hand as his smile grows. It immediately melts into something more like a grimance when Marco speaks again. 

"Tell me what you like, it's not that hard. I'd be willing to try anything once if you'd really like to." Jean flips his hand so that his fingers are intertwined with Marco's. He keeps his gaze on their hands and gives a squeeze. 

"For every kink I tell you, you have to tell me one of yours." He shifts his attention to Marco's expectant eyes, using them to center himself. Talking about his vulnerabilities is like pulling teeth, even if its Marco. 

"Alright, you can start when you're ready." Marco says, reluctantly pulling back his hand so that he can eat. Jean takes a long swig of his beer and braces his feet against the floor. 

"I do really like being called a good boy. I want to be good for you." His voice and gaze are steady. It's Marco's turn to be thrown off his rhythm, blushing for the first time that night. 

"See? I can call you that more from now on. You're a good boy, the best boy. You take my breath away." The last sentence a little softer than the rest. Jean shifts his weight, embarrassment mixing with budding horniness. 

"My turn then." Marco starts as Jean burries his undeserved shame with the last of his pasta. "I love giving you hickies. I want everyone to know that you're mine." Jean smiles at that, slipping his pointer finger under the collar of his shirt and pulls it down. 

"I think one would look perfect here babe." Marco's eyes focus on the patch of unblemished skin, entralled by opportunity. He lifts his hand away and back to his drink while his boyfriend is still taking in the sight. Marco frowns the smallest bit when cloth comes up to cover the skin again. 

"You'll get your turn with with me soon." Jean smiles, all confidence. His boyfriend thinks he's so hot he literally couldn't tear his eyes away. It's enough to make anyone feel empowered, especially Jean. He drains the last of his drink, satisfied. 

"It's your turn again." Marco reminds him before taking a sip from his own glass. Jean's cheeks turn pink as he shifts his weight once more. He's already in the mood for it now, and whatever he says Marco has to offer up something of his own. 

"Could you, well. I'd like to." He pauses, lets out an angry huff through his nostrils before starting again, "Would you let me suck your toes." Marco blinks a couple of times before replying. 

"We can certainly give it a try, though I'm not sure what you'd get out of it. Doesn't it usually work the other way?" It's Marco, so it's an honest question. 

"Feet aren't really supposed to get anyone off, so there's no wrong way of doing it when it's already unusual." It's Jean, so it's a bitchy answer. 

"There's nothing wrong with unusual. You're unusual Jean, and I like you quite a bit." Marco smiles, just a tinge of mischeviousness to it. He's never one to miss out on the chance to praise his boyfriend, especially since said man likes it so much. 

"If you keep being this supportive you'll never get off. I don't think you'll get much out if it, so be a little selfish Marco. It's your turn, tell me something you'd like." He finishes with a huff then leans back in his seat. 

"I don't read a lot of porn," Marco starts with a slight blush over his olive skin, "Not as much as you do. But I saw something a while ago that I can't get out of my head. I'm not even sure it would do anything for me, but I thought we could try."

"You're really dancing around it there Marco." Jean laughs lightly after he speaks. 

"I've seen it called A/B/O, though there's a lot there that doesn't really thrill me. I like the, uh, breeding aspect." 

"Oh." Jean's eyes go wide but he doesn't laugh. "You want me to pretend i'm knocking you up?"

"That's the idea." 

"I don't really see the appeal, but if i'm willing to try." Jean pours himself another glass as he talks, raising it towards Marco. Marco smiles at him, blushing a little but a giddy smile still clear on his face. They clink glasses, each taking long sips. 

"To talking things out." Marco supplies as he sets his glass back down. 

"To trying new things." Is Jean's reply.


End file.
